Lil Tay
Claire Eileen Qi Hope (born ), better known online as Lil Tay (formerly Lil Gucci Taylor), is a Canadian YouTuber, rapper and internet personality. She is best known on bragging about how rich she is compared to other people and gaining controversy from immense YouTubers. Lil Tay has previously claimed that she used to live in Atlanta, Georgia, and was "broke as fuck" three years ago before "moving bricks" and "working hard". She says she's now living the hills, which one can assume to mean Los Angeles, California, as she frequently tags this as the location in her Instagram photos. Lil Tay's real name is Claire Eileen Qi Hope, which was revealed by her father Christopher John Hope. She has gone by several stage names including Lil Tay Jetski, after Lil Pump's other name, Lil Tay Cosgrove, after Miranda Cosgrove, and most recently Lil Tay Tervali. Tay has revealed that her dream is to perform with Lil Pump, and her favorite song is his viral hit 'Gucci Gang'. She considers him one of the best rappers in the world right now, and once temporarily changed her surname to 'Jetski', one of Pump's monikers. Tay once claimed that her Instagram account was run by the iCarly actress, Miranda Cosgrove. This prompted many followers to believe that Cosgrove was actually her older sister or even her mother. Neither of which is true. Fellow social media star, Woah Vicky is friends with Lil Tay, and often refers to her as her "sister". There was speculation that the pair were related. and even that Vicky had "adopted" Taylor, but these were false rumors. Although Lil Tay has never mentioned where her parents are, what their occupation is or where they are from, people have been carrying out investigations. According to Babe.net, Lil Tay's mother is a suburban realtor from Vancouver, Canada called Angela Tian. She is allegedly the person who films her videos, which might explain why Lil Tay's videos take place in empty luxury homes. The young rapper debuted her first single, a solo effort, in early 2018. The trap-influenced song features lyrics including: "I keep a chopper on me, f*ck that b*tch up all my diamonds on freeze". On July 5, 2018, she sent a cryptic story message on Instagram, with the words "help me" in the middle with a black background. She deleted all of her social media, including her Instagram account the next day. Abuse Allegations (Father) After Tay's Instagram account was wiped clean in June, the words "help me" were uploaded to her stories without further explanation. Her socials remained silent until mid-October when an unnamed person who claims to have "worked with her in the past" took over her account. Since then, multiple images and video posts were uploaded to the account with a detailed description, many of which related to her father, Christopher John Hope, and his wife, Richanee Alcover. These posts claim that Tay was in an abusive relationship whilst living with Hope, her biological father, who left to Canada with his new partner a while before she started to become known as "Lil Tay". Once Hope noticed Tay was getting attention online, he filed a court order to have Tay leave social media and move back in with him. A post claimed the father "often slept with different women with Tay in the same bed" and "was naked around Tay" often. The posts also claimed Hope would also feed her horrible food substances for her school lunches, such as giving her sandwiches with just plain ketchup in them, day-old fast food burgers, and so on. In one instance, the account alleges the sister of Hope's new partner “would scream at Tay and forcefully lock her in a dark closet for hours at a time for no reason, all with the knowledge and permission” of Hope. The account provides old text messages, as well as videos of her crying whilst talking to her dad about going back. The account starts the hashtag, #FREELILTAY, to bring attention towards the situation. It turns out that Claire’s father, Chris Hope, is not abusive. It was her older brother, Jason Tian, who put up the posts. This page was created on May 15, 2018 by BluJayPJ. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers